Sin palabras
by Hojaverde
Summary: Draco está llevando a cabo su parte de engañar a Potter y enamorarlo, y a la vez intenta mantener su verdadero amor entero. Precuela de El Pacto DM? Slash!


DISCLAIMER: Draco y su acompañante son de J.K. Rowling, pero como ninguno de los dos parecen agradarle, no creo que le moleste.

N/A: universo de El Pacto. POV Draco.

-----------------------------------------

**Sin palabras**

Mis pasos se vuelven más rápidos, en un intento ansioso de llegar lo antes posible a tu lado. Mientras camino por los oscuros pasillos ocultándome de Filch, me convenzo de que no debo preocuparme. En cuanto atraviese la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, probablemente te veré en ese enorme sofá que ya llamamos nuestro, con un libro entre las manos o apoyado en tu regazo, tal vez dormido, pero esperándome. Sé que cuando me sientas llegar abrirás tus brazos para recibirme y resguardarme. Y no puedes imaginarte lo que hoy significará para mí eso.

Porque nunca te he necesitado más que esta noche.

Después de esperar cautelosamente tras una armadura, consigo llegar a las mazmorras. Pronuncio la contraseña y respiro hondo antes de entrar, intentando eliminar de mi cara toda huella del pesar que me invade, para regalarte la mejor de mis sonrisas al encontrarte. Porque no me he equivocado. Estás ahí, frente al fuego, acostado a lo largo del mullido sillón y el libro que seguramente leías, está tirado a tus pies en el suelo. Me acerco lentamente a esa mezcla de inocencia y descaro que eres, intentando no despertarte aún, para poder contemplarte. No puedes ser más bello que cuando duermes.

Tu rostro se libera de tensiones, y sus facciones finas se suavizan aún más, con una elegancia exquisita. Tus labios se entreabren y la cascada caoba de tu pelo fluye libre sobre tu cara y tu cuello, o simplemente indómita sobre las sábanas. Mientras tu pecho sube y baja al ritmo constante del aire que te mantiene con vida, embriagador, monótono y lento.

Lo he visto muchas veces. He pasado muchas horas de mis noches despierto, encontrando la calma en mirarte y acompasar mi respiración a la tuya hasta que finalmente me vence el sueño, muchas veces con mi mano aún perdida en tus cabellos.

Adoras que te acaricie, que enrede mis dedos en tus largas hebras oscuras, como si fueras un niño pequeño. Pero el niño sólo soy yo, que te necesito más a cada instante de mi vida, como apoyo, como bastión incondicional al que aferrarme para no dejarme envolver por esta angustia y desidia que me causa obedecer, cumplir con la obligación que entraña el juramento que hace tiempo he hecho. Y que tú, sólo por seguirme, has hecho conmigo.

No sé cómo, pero mis pasos silenciosos, amortiguados por la alfombra, te han despertado. Aunque tú, como un gato mimoso no abres los ojos y te remueves entre los cojines desperezándote, hasta que llego a tu lado, me siento y te acaricio el pelo, lo que hace que vuelvas a quedarte quieto, ronroneando con mi nombre saliendo de tus labios.

Y tus párpados se abren para descubrir unos ojos castaños y enormes. Hermosos. Reflejando en su oscuridad tu tierna y cálida sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que tus brazos se separan y me das lo que tanto he esperado. El abrazo reconfortante de tu cuerpo, la comprensión sin preguntas ni reproches. No hay un solo lugar en que yo sea menos Malfoy que en tu regazo. En él soy Draco.

Simplemente Draco.

Me pierdo en la calidez de tu pecho, con todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre tu cuerpo, y un profundo suspiro se muere en la piel de tu cuello, donde escondo mi rostro, abrumado por el característico olor a hierbas que el champú te confiere. Estoy seguro de que podría quedarme así para siempre.

- Hoy te ha agotado el mocoso¿eh, Dragón?

No respondo ni me muevo. Sí, estoy cansado, demasiado cansado, pero no de la forma en que tú crees, sino mucho más adentro.

- ¿Aún no te lo ha dicho?

No puedo evitar tensarme. Sé a qué te refieres, porque cada noche en que vuelvo de verle, lo preguntas. Y porque es lo que he estado intentando conseguir desde hace meses, con todo el esfuerzo de que ha sido capaz mi falso y desusado romanticismo para lograrlo.

Y lo he hecho.

- No, aún no.

Para arrepentirme inmediatamente al segundo siguiente.

- Es un insoportable santurrón, pero acabará cayendo, cuando menos te lo esperes...

Asiento aún entre tus ropas. Ni podrías imaginarte lo llenas de razón que están tus palabras. Jamás me hubiese esperado que fuese esta noche. Pero prefiero mentirte a ver esa chispa de brillo de la que me alimento cada día, desaparecer de tus ojos. Y sé que lo haría, porque siempre suspiras de alivio y sonríes disimuladamente, cuando mi respuesta es negativa. Quizá porque quieres ser el primero en decírmelo y también en oírlo. Tal y como a mí, en mi fuero más interno, me gustaría. Aunque sé que, probablemente, no sucederá nunca.

- Seguramente ya esté enamorado de ti, pero su sentido del deber y su conciencia gryffindor le estará causando más de un quebradero de...

Mis pálidos dedos han tapado tus labios carnosos. No quiero seguir hablando de él, siento que el odio va a explotar dentro de mí mientras sus caricias aún me queman la piel. Te necesito a ti para borrarlas, junto con su olor, su sabor y esas dos malditas palabras que resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, desde su voz y un poco más tarde, desde la mía.

- Hazme el amor.

Nunca te lo había pedido así. Siempre una caricia atrevida o un beso candente ha dado comienzo a nuestros encuentros. Pero esta noche te miro a los ojos desde encima de tu pecho y te lo pido, clasificando mi ruego en algo muy diferente al deseo carnal, al simple hecho de tener sexo sobre el sofá. Hoy quiero que nos amemos. Tal y como siempre hemos hecho, pero conscientes de que eso es precisamente lo que queremos. Sin pretender ocultarlo más.

Tú pareces sorprendido. Por un momento me miras con una mezcla de desconcierto e ilusión, sin saber qué contestar, pero enseguida comprendes que las palabras no son necesarias. En su lugar, una sonrisa dulce pero pícara invade tu rostro, mientras tu mano desciende lentamente sobre mi espalda para acabar agarrando firmemente una de mis nalgas. Tu boca tarda aún menos en encontrarse con la mía.

Sé que puedes sentir su sabor aún en mis labios, pero profundizas en mí aún más violenta y posesivamente para lograr que se confunda con el tuyo y acabe por extinguirse, aunque para ello debas besarme durante todo lo que quede de noche. De la misma manera que haces con el resto de mi cuerpo, al que acaricias, lames y muerdes hasta el infinito con la única intención de borrar toda huella anterior, para marcarlo como tuyo, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Me dejo llevar con tanto abandono, que casi no me doy cuenta de que ya estoy desnudo sobre el sofá, mientras tú, sentado sobre mis caderas, terminas de desnudarte con un útil hechizo. Es delicioso dejarse a merced de tus manos, después de haber dominado, manipulado y poseído con las mías. Indescriptible el sentirse idolatrado tras haber fingido adorar, en todo sentido de la palabra, a alguien al que sólo deseas ver muerto. Incomparable el saberse amado con total sinceridad. Como sé que tú me amas, aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho.

No necesito palabras cuando puedo sentir cómo tu piel tiembla al contacto de la mía, cómo depositas con tus labios pequeños trozos de tu alma en mi pecho, mientras desciendes tiernamente, torturándome con lasitud y agonía. Y las necesito todavía menos al sentir la suavidad con la que me sumerges en tu boca húmeda y sedosa e introduces uno de tus dedos en mi entrada, con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Despacio, sin prisas, entregado por entero a complacerme.

Mi cuerpo se tensa asimilando las sensaciones que le causas, y aunque no quiero dejar de mirarte, el placer me obliga a cerrar mis ojos para concentrarme en sentirlo y a morder mis labios para no ser escuchado hasta en el Gran Comedor. Por experiencia, sabemos que los hechizos silenciadores no tienen efecto en las salas comunes, pero me niego en este preciso momento a desviar mis pensamientos al anciano culpable. No, cuando tres de tus dedos me acarician por dentro y el intenso tirón de mi ingle anuncia la inminente proximidad de mi orgasmo, que siento llegar poderoso y desbocado, nublándome toda capacidad de raciocinio.

Me pierdo en la ola de éxtasis que me envuelve, hasta que, ya de vuelta a tierra firme, tumbado en la orilla, soy consciente de que tu boca sigue apresando mi miembro con firmeza, esperando que los erráticos espasmos dejen de sacudirme. Con lánguidos brazos agarro tu rostro y te obligo a abandonarme para reclamar tus labios en mis labios. Y así, con el sabor de mi esencia aunado al de tu boca, ya no logro recordar cómo sabían otros besos amargos, agrios. Ya no puedo pesar nada más que en ti.

Contra mi abdomen choca tu erección mientras me besas con hambre, y haces que crezca aún más mi deseo de que me poseas completamente. Una de mis manos se escurre entre nuestros cuerpos y termina de excitarte con el mismo ritmo lento en el que mi lengua se enreda con la tuya, y tu largo gemido muere en la profundidad de mi boca. Cuando algunas gotas mojan mis dedos, me detengo, e intento dirigirte para que al fin me tomes, abriendo mis piernas y subiendo todo lo que puedo mis caderas, sin dejar de besarte.

Eres tú quien, en ese momento, rompes el beso y retiras la mano que te guiaba, enlazando nuestros dedos, mientras tus ojos castaños me miran a escasos centímetros de los míos.

- Por favor... te necesito.

Puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando. Yo, el unigénito del antaño poderoso Lucius Malfoy, el último vástago de tan excelso linaje, acostumbrado a obtener sin tan siquiera pensar en exigir, te estoy prácticamente suplicando que me tomes, aquí y ahora, con una voz desconocida, modulada en algo cercano a la desesperación. Pero es posible que, quizá, puedas ver la profunda angustia que necesito alejes de mí. Como sólo tu calor puede hacerlo.

En silencio, acaricias mi frente, retirando algún mechón rebelde y sudoroso de ella, mientras te acomodas aún más sobre mi cuerpo y con tu otro brazo intentas elevarme, cosa que te facilito rodeándote instintivamente con mis piernas. Es entonces, cuando colocas tu glande en mi entrada, y con tus ojos fijamente hundidos en los míos y tus dedos rozando levemente mis labios, traspasas poco a poco mi carne con tu carne, y sin saberlo, mi alma con tu alma.

Ni mi dolor por la invasión ni tu impuesto autocontrol por dejar que me acostumbre a ella, hace que abandonemos nuestra mirada. Jadeamos en cortos suspiros que escapan de nuestros temblorosos labios y nuestras pieles en contacto se humedecen. Te siento llegar al fondo de mí y quedarte quieto, aguardando a que sea yo quien me mueva. Y sólo la certeza del inmenso placer que me espera, me puede convencer de romper este momento perfecto, en el que no recuerdo tiempo ni espacio, dónde acaba mi cuerpo y empieza el tuyo, o dónde se han perdido mis manos.

Pero con un tenue movimiento, tú me lo recuerdas.

Cadencioso, pero fime y seguro, el ritmo que marcas me va llevando más y más lejos, acentuado por la ardiente mirada que seguimos compartiendo. Me aferro a tus hombros y capturo los dedos que acariciaban mis labios en un suave mordisco para luego comenzar a lamerlos. Mi miembro vuelve a despertar intentando hacerse hueco entre nuestros cuerpos y el roce que lo oprime se convierte en un dulce tormento. Pronto, tus dedos se retiran de mi boca y dejando un rastro húmedo a lo largo de mi cuello, mi pecho y mi estómago, llegan hasta ella y la rodean, y no lo pienso un segundo antes de dirigirme al mismo lugar y juntando mi mano a tu mano, ayudarte con lo que estás haciendo.

Puedo ver cómo sonríes antes de atacarme con un beso. Y al cerrar mis ojos y recibirte, sigo viéndote con el resto de mi cuerpo. Nuestras manos, nuestras lenguas, nuestras piernas enlazadas, confundiéndonos, mezclándonos, hundiéndonos, dirigiéndonos hacia el inexorable final que deseamos por encima de todo, pero retrasamos lo que nos es posible, porque tras él, sabemos que no hay nada.

Sólo queda el vacío.

Pero llega, por mucho que intentamos controlarlo, estalla en mil pedazos de placer entre mis dedos e inunda mi interior con tanta fuerza que pienso que va a romperme. Nuestros nombres resuenan en el aire y caemos uno sobre el otro, exhaustos y completos.

Así permanecemos hasta que nos abandona la inconsciencia y tenemos fuerzas para volver a mirarnos. Tus ojos brillan aún más que antes y sé que mañana tendré nuevamente el valor de levantarme y encarar mi vida, porque los míos, hace un rato apagados y hundidos, también lo hacen. Te sonrío con la mejor de mis sonrisas para compensarte, pero tú, aunque relajado, sigues serio y, por un momento, distante. No me cuesta adivinar la batalla interna que estás librando, sobre todo, cuando entreabres los labios como si fueras a hablarme pero permaneces en silencio. Y te entiendo más de lo que puedes imaginarte, porque todo lo que tu voz calla, me lo gritan tus ojos marrones.

Me amas y tienes miedo a confesarlo, a no ser correspondido o a no poder serlo. A que eso que sientes, no exista fuera de este momento compartido que necesitas tanto, pero que te hace cada vez más daño, porque temes que cualquier día deje de repetirse. A quedarte encadenado a esas dos palabras, sometido a la debilidad de descubrirte, a la incertidumbre de mirarme sin máscaras.

Lo sé perfectamente.

Porque yo siento lo mismo.

Pero yo también callo, pronunciando interiormente lo que no me atrevo a decirte y abrazándote, con tanta fuerza que casi duele, dibujando con las yemas de mis dedos, promesas en tu espalda. Enseguida me correspondes con la misma intensidad, compartiendo un mudo gesto que significa demasiadas cosas.

Es fácil dejarse llevar por esta calidez, por la ternura de las caricias, por el rítmico latir que, evidente en el silencio, adormece. Fácil el cerrar los ojos y soñar que la vida será así para siempre. Ser feliz resulta más que sencillo en momentos como éste.

- Vas a quedarte dormido... vamos, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

Y, aunque ya estoy dormido, digo que sí y te obedezco.

Poco después, ambos nos acostamos en mi enorme y fría cama, enfundados en pijamas suaves de seda. Cuando cruzaste mi puerta debiste haber supuesto que no dejaría que te marcharas. Aunque tal vez lo hiciste.

Con un movimiento ya natural entre nosotros, pasas un brazo por mi cintura y quedamos tumbados frente a frente, mirándonos con ojos que se van entrecerrando. Sé que más tarde acabaremos mucho más juntos buscando instintivamente el calor de nuestros cuerpos, pero parece algo pactado dormirse de esa forma, perdidos en el alma del otro.

- Buenas noches – te digo mientras acaricio tu pelo.

- Buenas noches, Dragón – me dices regalándome una última vez tus labios.

Y cierro definitivamente mis párpados, seguro al saber que cuando despierte estarás a mi lado. Probablemente en silencio, pero abrazándome cálidamente, y mirándome, con tus enormes ojos gritando lo que callas.

Y eso será suficiente. Lo único que me permitiré pedirte.

Cuando amanezca, mírame.

Mírame, Blaise.

Y en tus brazos verás a Draco.

Simplemente Draco.

Aquel que te ama sin palabras.

FIN


End file.
